My Bloody Valentine
by Emerald Riddle
Summary: Pansy is in love with Draco Malfoy, but he's already in a relationship. That wouldn't be so bad, if maybe it wasn't with Harry Potter. Pansy's mad, and that's never a good thing. Songfic to the song My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte


My Bloody Valentine By Emerald Riddle 11/04

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life._

He was mine. We were meant to be together, meant to be married and have kids. He was supposed to buy me presents and ask me on dates. He was supposed to love ME! But you stole him. You corrupted his mind and made him hate me. You two don't belong together. It's weird, unnatural, disgusting. It's wrong. You did something to him. I'm not sure what, but I know you did. Did you slip him something in Potions class? Or did you hex him in Charms? Was it blackmail? It doesn't matter. I'm going to fix everything.

_I ripped out his throat_

_And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise_

_Just in time to hear you cry_

I followed you all day. Did you notice? I saw you kiss him at lunch. You'll pay for that. Your half-blood tongue doesn't

deserve to be in his mouth. I know you noticed me staring because you gave me the ugliest look. How can he stand you? I'm going to have fun making you pay. Maybe he will be angry for a little while, but he'll understand. He will thank me and appreciate my intervention. Then we will go out for long walks near the lake and talk about how smart and forgiving I am. We will be in love. We will have a loving, rich family. We will be respected and his past forgotten.

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

It's the most romantic day of the year today. Valentine's Day. The day you two started dating last year. So I guess it's your anniversary today. How... quaint. Do you know why? Because today is the day when he will come back to me. The day where you will disappear from our lives. Good riddance. I hope you like pain. What am I saying? Of course you like pain. Why else would you stir up so much trouble with the Dark Lord? Well, hopefully you won't enjoy what I have in store for you. Scratch that. I know you won't. See you soon.

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands_

_And we'll start a new life_

I trapped you outside the room of requirement. You were just leaving after a "meeting" with him. I never felt so angry in my entire Slytherin life. Usually, I make myself known before I curse people. This was an exception. It wasn't anything really horrible, just a simple stunning charm. The thud of a body hitting a marble floor never sounded so good.

I swear I heard your head crack. Though, it was probably the excitement at the time. After levitating you into the room, I found to my disgust that the whole room was silver and red. Hearts, glitter, little fake cupids with arrows floating around. How completely sickening!

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

I ran out of that room for fear of disease. But no, I was going to complete the task I set out to do. So I walked up and down the hall three times, thinking about what I wanted. When I walked in it was bliss.

The room was entirely black. There were silver tools and chains on the walls fit for a magical torture session. Even better were the pink whips and other fun toys. I do love pink. As I scanned the room I found a bright pink collar attached to a silver leash. The tag on it read "Potter". Dreams do come true.

_There was... Police and flashing lights_

_The rain came down so hard that night_

I placed the collar gently on you. I didn't want to damage it. But I tightened it so it was harder to breathe, just to show who was boss. The thunder rumbled in the distance and I could hear the soft echoes of rain hitting the castle. someone. I woke you up and you tried to hex me. But you didn't know anything about the collar around your neck, did you? I tugged it and said

"Stay!" You froze, much to your apparent horror. I decided it was time to play a game. "Sit!" You sat. I giggled.

"Roll over!" You immediately rolled over.

"Speak!" "What the hell do you think you're doing? LET ME GO!"

"Silence, dog. You belong to me now."

The game wasn't much fun anymore. You just had to piss me off, didn't you? I was actually considering keeping you as a pet! Well, you made me angry. So now I have to tame you, train you. You belong to me now. I decide your every move. Some savior you are.

_The headlines read "A Lover Died"_

_No Tell-Tale heart was left to find_

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

I commanded you to play dead. It was interesting to see how you think you would look when you die. Most interesting. I stepped over your body to look through the prizes I know possessed. The pink whip caught my eye. If people had soul mates that were objects, this beauty would be mine. My hands caressed the handle. So smooth, yet easy to grasp, even with sweaty hands. My fingers slid over the long, strong whip. To the end of the handle to the dangerous looking tip. Finally, I obeyed an urge to whip it through the air, relishing the crisp crack it made.

Amazing.

Beautiful.

Perfect.

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

_Oh my love, please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands_

_And we'll start a new life_

To my surprise, you looked resigned. I expected pure, unadulterated horror. But no, your expression clearly informed me that you would take whatever I dished out. And live. I snorted. Stupid Gryffindors. I grabbed you roughly by the hair, only seeing a flash of surprise in your eyes, and threw you against a certain wall. A certain wall with chains hanging from the ceiling and floor. You seemed to be expecting me to chain you up myself. More Gryffindor stupidity. That wouldn't be any fun now, would it?

"Chain yourself up securely facing the wall."

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

You had no choice in the matter and did as you were told.

"Accio wand!" Your wand flew from your back pocket.

"Accio shoes! Accio socks! Accio shirt!" All of the articles flew into my hands, only to be thrown into one of the dark corners of "my revenge room", as I was now fond of thinking of it as. Closing my eyes, I rose my wand again. "Accio whip!" The glossy pink whip shot into my hands. Again, I relished the feel of it and what I was about to do.

CRACK!

A bright pink welt appeared where I had just struck your flesh. What pretty flesh it was. Pale, but not too much. Not flawless like Draco's was. Draco was a being worth being worshipped, not to be argued with, like the two of you often do. How he can be with you, someone who dared thought he was equal to him, when I was there to do anything his heart desired me to.

_Tonight..._

_He dropped you off I followed him home_

_Then I stood outside his bedroom window_

You are a pathetic, worthless, piece of half-blood filth! And as I smacked you with my precious, my whip, I told you so. The best part was that you could not speak because I commanded you to. It was so amusing to see you squirm in anger and pain. Soon, my amusement died. It was not because I tired of your restless movements, it was because they stopped.

CRACK!

Nothing.

CRACK!

Nothing.

CRACK! CRACK! CRAAACK!

You remained still, your raven head lowered.

What was going on? I checked you. Other than the numerous marks on your backs, (some which bled, by the way) you were fine. You were conscious, but not at the same time. It was as if you were blocking the pain out of your head. Intriguing. I had no more time to ponder your lack of distress, somebody was pounding on the door.

_Standing over him he begged me not to do_

_What I knew I had to do_

_'Cause I'm so in love with you_

"Harry? Harry! Are you still in there?" It was Draco.

"Damn it!" I shrieked.

This was not supposed to happen! I was supposed to tell him after you were gone! Then he would have no other choice than forgive me! He continued to bang on the door, my door. I hadn't a clue of what to do. Until- silence. Wait, silence? I awaited more loud yells for you, more poundings on "my" door, but none came. Just the silence. I almost thought your lover abandoned you, maybe got angry or decided to try somewhere else. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

I knew that when the chains holding you up melted, I mean, they literally melted! After five seconds of panic, I realized that you could not possibly melt them. But someone did. And that same someone made the lock on the door disappear. Knowing what happened, I ran out of the room and grabbed Draco as he turned to pace the hall for the third time.

"Pansy? What are-"

"IMPERIO!" I screamed, pointing my wand between his eyes. All traces of emotion were erased from his face. It was so horrible to just stand there and face him. His beauty. While knowing I just hexed him with an Unforgivable. But his face was blank, his gray eyes betrayed no anger, so it was that much easier to send him into the room where you lay in a crumpled heap. The door closed behind him, my Draco, and I started pacing the floors with a new purpose in mind. A cunning, evil purpose. Of course, hasn't everything else I've done been cunning and evil, so far?

_Oh my love_

_Please don't cry_

The room was different this time. Everything was silver and green. On the wall there was a large painting featuring a snake and a lion. The snake was rather large, not unlike a baby basilisk, and it was coiled tightly around the lion. The pearly white fangs were deeply piercing the lion's neck. I shrieked with laughter. How simply hilarious! But that was just the beginning. Draco, my love, stood in the center of the room with you, Potter, looking up at him with mixed emotions on your face. Relief, fear, anger, and... was that sadness? I giggled. You thought your lover betrayed you!

"Draco, darling, love of my life, would you give Potter a nice kick for me?"

For half a second, I thought he would refuse, but no, he raised his booted foot and kicked you in the chest. Hard. Lovely. How perfectly lovely! Things went on in this fashion before I decided you needed some say in what was happening.

"Draco, grab Potter's leash, tug it, and command him to speak," I told my blond accomplice happily.

He bent over you and coiled the chain in his hand, much like how the snake in the picture was wound around the lion, and tugged. "Speak!"

"Draco! What are you doing? I love you! Stop it! Wake up, please," you pleaded sorrowfully.

"Really, Potter. How low can you get? Pleading with Slytherins to let you go? So very unlike you," I snickered.

He sent me a glare before getting on his knees. "Draco, can't you see that she's just using you? She wants to kill me! Please, Draco, please wake up! Fight it! You love me! I know you do!"

"Kick him," I commanded Draco.

This time it was longer before he lifted his foot, but it happened none the less. It was well worth it, too; Draco kicked you hard in the stomach, this time. Funny how fast a person falls over in agony after being hit in the stomach. Even funnier was that you fell on your back. Seeing you get kicked by someone you loved, only to fall on your back and jump back up with anguish was simply delicious.

_I'll wash my bloody hands_

_And we'll start a new life_

As interesting as it was to see you get hit by your rival-turned-lover, I knew I had to move fast. The Imperius I hit Draco with was wearing off and I wanted to get on with my life with him as quick as possible. Sighing as if I was bored, I gave my blond god another order.

"Use the Cruciatus on him, love." Your deep gasp of shock was one I would not soon forget.

Draco was ever the hesitant one, but after saying it more forcefully, he lifted his wand. "Crucio."

Awww, poor Potty. Did that hurt you? Telling from your screams of pain and the way you writhed on the floor, it did. He released the curse and fell to his knees.

"Dammit, Draco! Don't you want us to be together? AGAIN! And longer with more force," I shouted at him, losing my temper. "GET UP!"

Draco got up, his knees where shaking as if he was the one under pain. Emotions were fading on and off his features like static on a radio. Tears welled up in his eyes, reminding me of the raging storm outside. Inside him, there must have been one as well.

"Dr-Draco, p-pl-please..." you murmured weakly.

The tears in your eyes were already falling slowly down your cheeks.

For a second, I thought I saw the boy Draco loved. The boy with the bright emerald eyes, the silky black hair, the precious,vulnerable face.

"Cr-cr-crucio!"

The fleeting moment passed almost as if it wasn't there, and that is what I treated it like. I could not accept weakness now, Slytherins are strong. Slytherins are determined. Any Slytherin would cherish this moment.

You went on screaming in the pure agony that engulfed you. Draco's weak knees finally gave away and he crashed onto the, sobs wracking his body as blood began pouring out of your nose. His wand never left your body. In a way, it was almost romantic.

_I don't know much at all,_

_I don't know wrong from right_

After almost half an hour, the wand slipped from Draco's fingers and clattered noisily on the stone floor. You laid there before us, in all your glory. At least, that was my opinion. You never looked as beautiful as you do now, with your hair in slick tendrils framing your face. Which was red and swollen from all the pain from the curse, and the tears falling out of your half closed eyes made you seem all the more angelic.

Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Laying on the floor before me looking like a fallen angel. Draco's sobs became more audible and I hated you more than ever. I hated you because you

had more pure, natural beauty than I would ever have. I hated  
you because even under the Imperius, Draco cried for you. You were too beautiful, too good, too pure. I could never be like you no matter how hard I tried.

You had to go.

"Draco," I said in my commanding voice. "Kill him."

He took almost an eternity to pick up his wand; he took almost an eternity to be able to point it at you; he took an eternity to say the most ravishing and devastating words in a wizard's vocabulary.

"Avada-"

You raised your head slightly off the ground and looked into Draco's eyes.

"I love you."

"Kedavra!"

Your head dropped back onto the floor. Draco wailed and moved closer to you. Picking up your head holding it in his hands, Draco spoke his response too late.

"I love you, too."

Now here I am. I'm in this nice white room. Waiting for Draco. He'll figure out soon that what I did was for the best. He'll figure

it out.... and then we will live happily ever after.

And you won't be able to interfere.

_All I know is that I love you..._

_Tonight_

**The End**


End file.
